An Alternate 1921 (Map Game)
Start date I've launched my ''An Alternate 1921 Map Game ''at 21.00 UTC on March the 9th, if I can fined 8 players.The River Nile-2 (talk) 20:29, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Game scenario Ever fancy running your own nation, well, here's your chance to do so! It's July 21, 1921 and The names Hitler, Mussolini, Harding, Devalera, Shandong (Shantung) and Iradier become a lot more topical! Game scenario :: General Rules #On nation per user. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to lodgistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. Hyper exspantion is not fare. #Technical and scientific development is at normal rate and with out premature and/or 'hyper-development' of technology. The Modle-N Ford car was invented in 1906 and British Commit Tank was invented in 1943. A few years early OK, but decades out is daft/ASB. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated . . . is not always it! #Nuclear programs may start in 1941.5. It will take at 4 years to develop nukes if you are one of the Super Powers (USA, UK, Germany (after re-armlament), Japan and the Soviets (once the civil war is over and industry is more developed)). For other industrialised states like France, Italy, Canada and Australia it starts after 1955 and also takes 4 years to develop. Also, don't go mad a destroy the planet with them! #Wars will use an War Algorithm (An Alternate 1921 Map Game). The result is placed here War Algorithm result page for record. #You must be plausible and sound believable. #Each nation fall in to a power category, +1 for each category. If your a failed state 0. If you're a super power +5 #We will have resolutions/stuff when the UN is created at United Nations Page in circa 1945. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES). and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. You could fined handy stuff like this Lithuanian Navy and resources: It did have a navy in 1933!. #1/2 a game year per real day. #New turns start at 20:00:00 UTC If new turn is not started by mod, player can still post player events, but before post he must write year. For example year 1947 ended and mod did not started next turn. Then player writes: *1947.5* Countryname: Country improves economy and blah blah blah. #Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for ten years (20 turns), the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxy nations and use them in turns. #Limited Decolonization (An Alternate 1921 Map Game) will occur. #Limited Natural disasters (An Alternate 1921 Map Game) will occur. Mod event's that are real life events, not daft or bias. Mod Rules #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empire is silly or unfairly won. #I am chief mod and mapmaker. The River Nile-2 . I would like Sine dei gloriem and Rdv65 as my deputies. Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland and Mongolia can provide forced military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva and Danzig are vertulay useless, so use you common sense! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. Mods and Mapmakers #'Chief Mod:The River Nile-2 (talk) 22:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC)' #'Deputy One:' Sine dei gloriem #'Deputy Two:'Rdv65 #Whipsnade (talk) 21:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC) #'Mapmaker One: OreoToast555(Talk)' #'Mapmaker Two' DariusTheMouse (talk) 11:38, April 22, 2013 (UTC) #Whipsnade (talk) 21:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Map Map "Rules" A few general rules concerning the map as to ensure "success:" #Copy the full-size version of the map in png format to avoid pixelation. #Make all nations different colors. #Try to make a map for each year. #Colored circles on nations mean they are a protectorate, client/satellite state, etc. of another nation. #Colored diamonds in a nation are foreign, rebel or national government forces in a major civil war. #It's not always beneficial to draw border lines willy-nilly; if possible, try to find resources such as this to get inspiration. Changes, Issues and Complaints What is that tiny, Arab-influences Nation in the Horn of Africa by Ethiopia? The Tiegre Province of Ethiopia. It joined your side befor Ethiopia fell.Whipsnade (talk) 00:19, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Game archives *(1921.6-1931.6) *(1932-1942) *(1942.6-1952) *(1952.6-1962) Nations North America *USA: 23:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC)ChiRho (talk) **Philippines: 23:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC)ChiRho (talk) **Panama: 23:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC)ChiRho (talk) **Panama Canal Zone: 23:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC)ChiRho (talk) ** Guam: 23:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC)ChiRho (talk) *Mexico: *Communist Cuba: *Greenland (including the Fearo Islands) *Haiti *Dominican Republic *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Guatemala *Honduras *Nicaragua Europe: *UK/British Empire: G greg e (talk) 00:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC) **Australia G greg e (talk) **Dominion of Sri Lanka G greg e (talk) **Indian Raj G greg e (talk) **Malayan Federation G greg e (talk) **New Zealand G greg e (talk) **Canada G greg e (talk) **Ireland G greg e (talk) * France/French Empier: Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **French S. Morocco Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **CarthageSine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **AleppoSine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **IndochinaSine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **Chad-CamerunSine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **MaliSine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **West AfricaSine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **Central Africa or Guinean AfricaSine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) **SaharaSine dei gloriem (talk) 01:20, February 25, 2013 (UTC) *Germany: Rdv65 (talk) 00:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) **The Sudetenland Rdv65 (talk) 00:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) *Italy/Italian Empire: *Poland *Austria *Luxembourg *Hungary *Switzerland *Romania *San Marino *Monaco *Liechtenstein *Andorra *Bulgaria SSR *Greece *Portugal/Portuguese Empire *Spain/Spanish Empire **Spanish N. Morocco *Yugoslavia-Albania *Czech Republic *Slovakia *Belgium/Belgian Empire *Netherlands/Dutch EmpireWhipsnade (talk) 19:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) **SurinameWhipsnade (talk) *Greater Lithuania: * USSRThe River Nile-2 (talk) 20:21, May 2, 2013 (UTC) **Spanish Socialist RepublicThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:06, May 2, 2013 (UTC) **North NorwayThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:06, May 2, 2013 (UTC) **Bulgarian Rural SSR The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:06, May 2, 2013 (UTC) **Ruthinia SSRThe River Nile-2 (talk) 00:06, May 2, 2013 (UTC) **Naxalite Revolutionary Zone The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:06, May 2, 2013 (UTC) **Egypt:The River Nile-2 (talk) 00:06, May 2, 2013 (UTC) South America *Colombia *BrazilFeudalplague (talk) 18:35, June 4, 2013 (UTC) *Paraguay *Uruguay *Argentinan Terea-De-Fueago Feudalplague (talk) 23:18, June 7, 2013 (UTC) (feel free to remove this im not sure what this is unless its Tierra Del Fuego which in that case is an Argentinian province. If im wrong please correct me and explain O.o ) *Chile *Peru *Ecuador Africa *Liberia: *Ethiopia: *Sudan: *Al Kurfa *Fezzan *Ghana *Nigeria *Algeria (northern OTL Algeria) *Gaetulia (eastern OTL Algeria) *Greater Tunisia (most of OTL Tunisia and near by parts of Algeria) *Uganda *Kykuruland *Tanganyika *Rwanda *Burundi *S. Africa **Walvis Bay **Namibia **Rhodisia Asia *Japan- **Korea: **Manchuko: **Siam *Federation of Burma *China: -Kogasa *Arab Confederation: Daxus Inferno (talk) 00:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ** Iraqi Kurdistan Daxus Inferno (talk) 00:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC) **Pakistan Daxus Inferno (talk) 00:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC) **Axium Inferal (talk) 21:03, May 23, 2013 (UTC) **TiegreInferal (talk) 21:03, May 23, 2013 (UTC) *Tripura *Hadramut * Syria (including the Lebanon) *Bangladesh *Nepal *Tibet *Afghanistan *Bhutan *Iran: *Wazeristan: *N. Vietnam *Israel *Negev Desert Republic *Jordan Game 1957 All grey, non-player end the 5 year drive to update at modern levels for 1957. Less Europeans are killed in Kenya's ongoing anti-British Mau Mau Rebellion. The Malayan Emergency dies down in most places. Malaysia acepts the UK's plan for home rule and autonamy. Italy and Hungary attend the Poland's League of Nations peace summit. 2,000 Romanian troops in the Czech Republic are sent back home to Romania. 600 Italian troops move from the Czech Republic in to the recently vacated town of Bratislava, Slovakia. The Anti-Comintern Pact members each make 30 medium tanks, 20 fighters, 2 corvettes (if they have a coast line), 12 medium bombers and recruit 1,000 more troops. Gen Nasser now runs all of Egypt and Nasser ends the opposition in Egypt. Sudan's president requests help in developing his nation's poor infrastructure and Peru opens several more new copper, lead and tin mines and offers discounted price copper to the USA if it can sort out it's race-relations issues first. Fidel Castro's communist rebels cause even more trouble in Cuba and Guatemala's military go on yet another right wing/anti-Mayan purge. Arabia is allowed in to the Arab League. Ghana, Sikim, Sudan and Egypt join the LoN. Panama's OTL/ATL Colón Free Trade Zone opens for bussiness. The Free Trade Zone is a large entity at the Atlantic gateway to the Panama Canal, dedicated to re-exporting a wide variety of merchandise to Latin America and the Caribbean. It is a free port, the largest such port in the Americas and second largest in the world. It started operations in 1957 and occupies about 600 acres (2.4 km2). It is located near the Atlantic Entrance of the Panama Canal. It is divided in two large areas: one located in Colón, segregated from the city by a wall, and the other relatively new, in the harbour area, which is designated for warehouses, covering 130 acres (0.53 km2) and 400 yards (370 m) from the Colón commercial sector. El Salvador, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Panama and Honduras created the ATL version of the OTL Central American Bank for Economic Integration and the Central American Common Market at the singeing of the ATL 1957 Colón Treaty in Colón, Panama. Panama wishes to make a trade treaty with the USA. Dutch Empire: Dutch political, forstry and trade interests are increased in DNG. The economy rises noticeably. The UK and France are offered an alliance and a trade deal. Ties are strengthened with Aruba and St Maartine the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Waterworks and sewers are improved in the Netherlands, Aruba and Suriname as well. Funds and sends irrigation equipment are sent to Sudan and Algeria (RNG 1-4 yes, 5-10 no- Resuts= 3 and 4, both Yes). Intrest is shown in South America's mineral resorces. 6 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fokker_F27_Friendship aircraft are made. The Dutch suggest the Czech Republic and Slovaks could join the the European Coalition. 100 troopers are sent to western Slovakia as peace keepers and it is put forward at the LoN summit that The Czech Republic and Slovakia could become a LoN protectorate or Dutch protectorate. China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. Some football stadiums continue to be built. Arabia: 'Sends funds to Sudan, Kurdistan, and Pakistan as well as specialists to help the nations develop. An offer is made to France to buy Dijibouti '('''RNG 1-4 yes, 5-10 no- Resuts=7, No), and re-sends the previous 1956 land offer to Britain. A protectorate state being the Grand Principality of Axium is made with Prince Abdullah made Prince of Axium. A 10kt bomb is made and detonated in a test. Continues research into space, rocketry, and atomic phyisics. Joins the Arab League happily and sends funds and specialists to all affiliated nations. '''USA: '''A new age has dawned in the US with the election of reformer Michael Tarantino to the Presidency. The race of 1956 was tipped in his favor when comments by the governor of Alabama that the Fed should stay out of the South's business backfired and tipped public opinion against the white establishment and its violent arm, the KKK. In a period that would come to be known as The Hundred Days, the President and his action-oriented allies in Congress were able to greatly expand Federal power and oversight and lay plans for eradicating militant blacks, whites, and Hispanics and bring order to the South. Though mostly focused on domestic issues, the President warns the Dutch not to meddle in South America, although a trade deal could be proposed allowing them some access via the US. '''Germany: '''Do not fully support the Dutch idea and defend our claim on the Sudeteland, also, we want to tell our position that our army can defend the Czech against any intrusion if need. Research on rocket and jet continue, stealth technology continue development. The German space program continue with a satellite planned on 1962. '''Dutch D: The Dutch troops are evacuated from Czechoslovakia. A trade deal offered to Italy and Bolivia (RNG 1-4 yes, 5-10 no- Resuts= 3 and 5, Yes to Italy and no to Bolivia). Haiti: Offers Panama, France and Ghana a trade deal Bananas and coconuts for cement, pistols and fule. (RNG 1-4 yes, 5-10 no- Resuts= 4 and 5, Yes to Panama and no to Ghana). France's user to decide on France's responce. Papa Doc Duvalier says Malcolm X is the best black activist yet. A major fruit cannery is made. There is nobody signed up as Haiti, it is literally just a time 1957.6 1957 Andreanof Islands earthquake, Mount Vsevidof eruption and subsequent tsunami devastate some of America's Aleutian. islands. Less Europeans are killed in Kenya's ongoing anti-British Mau Mau Rebellion. The Malayan Emergency dies out as Malaysia accepts the UK's plan for home rule and autonomy. The Anti-Comintern now move most of there 18,200 strong forces out of Bohemia province and in to Moravia province, since they are mostly interested in Slovak affairs. 600 Italian troops move from across the Czech Republic and in to Bratislava, Slovakia. Fascist Spain becomes an observer at the Anti-Comintern Pact. The Anti-Comintern Pact members each make 20 medium tanks, 30 fighters, 3 coastal patrol sub (if they have a coast line), 10 medium bombers and recruit 1,000 more troops. Fidel Castro's communist rebels cause even more trouble in Cuba and Guatemala's military go on yet another right wing/anti-Mayan purge. The Fezzan and Syria join the LoN. Greenland became de-facto indipendent after Lithuania annexed Denmark in about 1947-48. They did not get conqured and td not wabt to surrender. They survived as unreconised country with some help from a small group bussness men in Canada and some aid sneeked in from ex-pats living in the USA. Greenland wishes to be reconised by the LoN members as an indipendent nation. Dutch Empire:'''Ties are strengthened with Aruba and St Maartine the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. Waterworks and sewers are improved in the Netherlands, Aruba and Suriname as well. 18 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fokker_F27_Friendship aircraft are made. The troops Dutch pull out of Czechoslovakia. Food aid and bricks are offered to the American earthquake victims in Alaska. '''China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. Some football stadiums continue to be built. Arabia: '''Contunues scientific research and expands the military. Officially recognizes Greenland and offers a trade deal (RNG 1-4 yes, 5-10 no- Results=, 1 yes . Sends the 1957 land deal to Britain once more in attempt to get a respponse. '''USA: '''Full-scale federal intervention in the South is the first full military operation since the Great War. Operatives target the KKK first with the hope that Malcolm X and company will calm down once their mortal enemies are disarmed. The troops are mainly successful, although Atlanta is in serious disarray and the territories have yet to be dealt with. The president accepts Denmark's aid gladly and states that he wishes to gain equal rights for Hispanics and recognition for greenland, but has a lot on his plate right now, 1958 '''Kenya's ongoing anti-British Mau Mau Rebellion now reaches a hiatus and several Europeans and Swahili are killed. The Anti-Commitern forces are removed from Czechoslovakia, but 700 Italians remain in Bratislava a due to concern over the USSR's possible response. Fidel Castro's communist rebels cause even more trouble in Cuba. Indonesia and India join the LoN. I am ill and will be away for 2-3 daysWhipsnade (talk) 22:17, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Dutch Empire:'Ties are strengthened with Aruba and St Maartine, the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. Farming is improved. Waterworks and sewers are improved in the Netherlands, Aruba and Suriname as well. The Dutch reconise Greenland's national goverment. Aircraft made- *18 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fokker_F27_Friendship *10 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fokker_C.V *10 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fokker_C.X *10 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fokker_F.XXII *10 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koolhoven_F.K.51 *10 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fokker_S.III *30 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koolhoven_F.K.58 *'China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. Some football stadiums continue to be built. *'USSR:'The USSR fearing the worst and stays pulled out of out of most of Slovakia and only retains a 10 mile wide border zone, which it annexes to Ruthinia. 100 MiG 17s, 50 MiG 15s, 50 MiG 21s fighters are made nationwide. Arms to Castro's rebels in SECRET and we agree to Germany's SECRET alliance against capitalist westerners and Europe's colonial fist in Africa. Aid and small arms floods in to Egypt, the Bulgarian Rural SSR and Ruthinia. KGB agents terminate the few remaing Egyptian and BRSSR rebels. Egypt is to be helped build the begins building 2nd Aswan Dam, with Soviet help. Slovakia's losses are further SECRETLY replayed as they they are given 500,000 tones of wheat, bricks, cement and coal, and $10,000,000 in costs. Science, Radar, space, engineering, medical and farming technology is improved. A 20kt nuke is test detonated in rural Yakutia. A 1 off order to build a 20kt nuke is made. 100,000 rifles, 200,000 pistols and 100,000 SMG whiz off the construction lines and in to use across the USSR. 100 T-52 and 120 JS-2 tanks are made across the nation. 100 T-52 and 100 JS-2 tanks are made across the nation. 10 Zulu-class submarines, 10 Whiskey-class submarines, 30 patrole boats, 20 minelayers, 20 minesweepers, 6 Kirov-class cruisers and 5 Sverdlov-class cruisers are made nationwide. 1958.6 *USSR:The USSR holds the 10 mile wide border zone, which it had annexed to Ruthinia. 100 MiG 17s, 60 MiG 21s fighters are made nationwide. Arms to Castro's rebels in SECRET. Aid and small arms floods in to Egypt, the Bulgarian Rural SSR and Ruthinia. KGB agents finish terminateing the few remaing Egyptian and BRSSR rebels. Egypt is to be helped as it begins building 2nd Aswan Dam, with Soviet help. Science, Radar, space, engineering, medical and farming technology is improved. A single 20kt nuke is made. Many new power stations and waterworks are built nationwide. 100,000 rifles, 200,000 pistols and 100,000 SMG whiz off the construction lines and in to use across the USSR. 80 T-52 and 80 JS-2 tanks are made across the nation. 10 Tu-24 bombers and 30 T-54 tanks are made in Rostov-upon-Don's beginning and expanding industrial zone. Magadan will spend a year being upgraded to a major navel port and Submarine base. new steel mill, cement works, oil refinery, coking plant and plastics plants pop up in Moscow, Uralsk, Ryzan, Omsk and Tyver. Rural roads and education are improved in the fare east. 10 Zulu-class submarines, 10 Romeo class submarines, 10 Whiskey-class submarines and 10 Quebec-class submarines are made, with most leaving the Sudomekh works in Leningrad. 5 Sverdlov-class cruisers, 5 Chapayev-class cruisers, 20 Kronstat class submarine chasers, 10 Riga-class frigates, 5 Kola-class frigates, and 6 Kirov-class cruisers are made with the building yard in Nikolaev making the most. The USSR reconises Greenland's indipendence and denounces the racial inequalitys in parts of both the USA and S. Africa. *'China:' China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. The football stadiums are finished being built and are opened. *'Germany: '''follow the Soviet and recognize the Greenland as a independant states, we offer a trade deal with greenland. The new Ethiopian government is also recognized as a part of our Arab partner sphere of influence. The trade with the rest of the world increase. Egypt continue to receive support as it is defined in the government as a key ally in the futur. *'Dutch Empire:Ties are strengthened with Aruba, Surinam, DNG and St Maartine, with new sawmills and light industry built in both. Greenland is reconised and Axium is accepted to be part of the Arab world. 1959 '''Kenya's ongoing anti-British Mau Mau Rebellion now reaches a hiatus and several Europeans and Swahili are killed. The last Anti-Commitern forces are removed from Czechoslovakia, but 700 Italians remain in Bratislava a due to concern over the USSR's possible response. Fidel Castro's communist rebels start to lose ground in a crack down by the government of Cuba. Gaetulia, the Saarland and Danzig join the LoN. The LoN commission for running Danzig ends and it becomes independent. Dutch Empire:'''Ties are strengthened with Aruba and St Maartine, the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. Farming is improved. Waterworks and sewers are improved in the Netherlands, Aruba and Suriname as well. The Dutch reconise Greenland's national government. 2 corvettes and 6 frieght ships are made. Light industry is expanded in the Netherlands. Aruba joins CITES. '''China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. Arabia: 'Begins almost forcefullly modernizing all nations under our influence. Begins to influence Madagascar through bribary and espionage as well as sending funds for developmental aid. Plans on having the Rasoul (الرسول) which translates to "Messenger of God" in space by the beginning of next year. Military expands to 575,000 soldiers, and two new aircraft carriers are to be made by the end of the year. Asks to join the LoN. '''Germany: '''We do not recognize Danzig but not hostile action are taken against it. We start to modernize where we are behind, mostly health and public service. The trade with the rest of Europe continue and the state of the Czech republic '(if the country was divide) is bring cloder to Germany and force to join the Commintern pact, however, everything is made to give the adhesion a voluntary look. With the crisis pass a long time ago, some speaker start to talk against the government in public place, they quickly disappear. 1959.6 Kenya's ongoing anti-British Mau Mau Rebellion now reaches a critical point as hundreds of Europeans and Swahili are killed by Kikuyu and Kilenjin fascists, so the British must act fast and stop ignoring it, or it will become hell! Ugandan nationalists hold several rallies in Kampala. The Italians agree with the Czechoslovak government on stationing 2,500 Italian troops in Bratislava. Fidel Castro's communist rebels manage to cause the Cuban revolution, but the erratic arms supply from ATL USSR are not as good as they hoped for and the Cuban government hangs on in the north of the Cuba. Guatemala condemns Castro's coup. Race riots by angry blacks occur in Durban and Pretoria. Liechtenstein joins CITES. The LoN reconises Greenland's Independence. Both Arabia and Greenland are allowed to join the LoN. Czechoslovakia was informally sub-divided in to two parts, A free Czech Republic and the ACP protected/occupied Slovakia. Germany could encourage Czechoslovakia's full breakdown, subvert the Czechs and help the Czechs to declare UDI. Dutch Empire:'''Ties are strengthened with Aruba and St Maartine the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. Waterworks and sewers are improved in the Netherlands, Aruba and Suriname as well. 2 corvettes and 6 frieght ships are made. Light industry is expanded in the Netherlands. St Maartine and DNG joins CITES. '''China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. Germany: '''start to support Castro with arm and supply and encourage the movement, meanwhile, the German continue to support the Czech communist party and increase our influence there to take over the nation as a dependancy. The German communist party arrive to a solution about the Saarland and Danzig issues and start to improve relation with them by trading with them and recognize them. The movement in Germany that talk against the governments is infiltated by the secret police. 1960 '''Dahomey nationalist riot in the city of Porto-Novo. Pakistan, Tripura and Nepal join the LoN. Australia, NZ, Canada and Malaysia singe the Pacific Mutual Defense Alliance in Johor. A new defense group forms in Europe and Canada, called the International League of European Allied Nations at the 1960 Lisbon treaty. It contains Canada, Greece, Belgium, Portugal and Italy. Castro wins and crushes the Batista government. Gautama condemns this, offers a trade deal to the USA and joins the international Anti-Comintern, and so Castro joins the international Comintern to counter this. Ghana's president Dr.h.c. Kwame Nkrumah continues to skillfully play of the interests of the USSR and UK to Ghana's advantage. Uganda declares independence with Milton Obote as it's dictatorial leader. Gen Idi Amin Dada thretens to stage a coup and make him self dictator instead. The unchecked Mau-Mau form an independent black supremacist nation in there part of Kenya. Dutch Empire:'''Ties are strengthened with Aruba and St Maartine the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. Waterworks and sewers are improved in the Netherlands, Aruba and Suriname as well. The high tech sector is developed, especially telephones. China, France, Germany and the UK are each offered 100,000 discount priced telephones. '''China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. China also accepts the Dutch offer. Arabia: Invades Lithuanian Palestine (Stalemate in the Jordanian desert leading to the loss of only 1 pixel to Palestine. The Lithuanians’ Desert Legion was also stationed there.) and begins forifying previously-built forts along the Arabic-English border in Anglo-Arabia. Rasoul is launched and successfully begins orbiting the but due to technical difficulties is stuck in low orbit. Rasoul is basically just a metal triangle 9ft tall pyramid 3ft wide at it's base covered in Arabic caligraphy that simply labels it as Rasoul in a very VERY fancy way, and the only thing it actually does is sending a signal back to Arabia every 3 minutes (Earth time). 2 20kt nuclear warheads are made and silos are created SECRETLY. Germany: increase trade with Cuba and start to send weapons like arms and tanks to Cuba to help the island defense just in case. Start to build up the nuke arsenal on a new rocket with a longer range. A new carrier design is made and start to replace the three that are currently use in the fleet. A small shipment of weapon is send to the Dahomey nationalist. Recognize the independance of Uganda and start to send weapon to Milton Obote to help Uganda leadership. USSR: Many new power stations, coalmines and waterworks are built nationwide. 100,000 rifles, 200,000 pistols and 100,000 SMG whiz off the construction lines and in to use across the USSR. 80 T-52 and 80 JS-2 tanks are made across the nation. 10 Tu-24 bombers and 30 T-54 tanks are made in Rostov-upon-Don's beginning and expanding industrial zone. 10 MiG 17 fighters are made and given to Cuba and Ghana. Both air forces receive Soviet training. Agricultural equipment is sent to the BRSSR, Ruthinia, Cuba, NCRZ, the Spanish Socialist Republic and Ghana. Sputnik is made (3 years later than OTL due to a late start) and will be launched next turn and operate like OTL. 5x1kt nukes are made, 2 is added to the Soviet arsenal, 1 is given to Cuba, 1 is given to Lithuania and 1 is given to Germany. The Romania-Soviet and Persian- Soviet borders are reinforced and fortified heavily. Any Soviet run states not in the LoN will join it and both the USSR and it's puppets join CITES. A rural literacy campaign is held in Siberia. Lithuania is given military support to uphold it's empire. *'Arab D: '''Since Lithuania being in Arabia is strengthening Britain who is kinda your enemy, I think it would be beneficial for both our parties is you were to not supply Lithuania with arms and instead pressured them to return our lands to us. 1960.6 '''The Soviets carry out there sceduled launch of Sputnik and it gose as OTL, but 3 years later than in reality. Dahomey nationalist riot against continued vasselisation to the French in the city of Porto-Novo. Algeria joins the LoN. The Congo Crisis and the Kataga Crisis let rip and Ziearian nationalists rebel against Belgian rule. The ATL LoN/OTL LoN Secitery General Dag Hammarskjöld says that the Trust Territories must get independence with in 3 years to stop a world decent in to chaos in his first speech as LoN Secitery General. Israel declares UDI in the Trans-Jordan sub-division south of Lebanon and the OTL West Bank and Jaffa city declare UDI as Free Palestine in retaliation. Rioting occeres across the remaining part of British Palestine and niegbouring parts of Lithuanian Palestine.' ATL Israel is smaller since there was no mass influx of Jews due to no WW2 and a lenient USSR. The European, UK and American Zionists only steadly flowed in since about 1882. Total Population- 2,342,000, or 66% of then OTL population. Dutch Empire:'Ties are strengthened with Aruba and St Maartine the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. Waterworks and sewers are improved in the Netherlands, Aruba and Suriname as well. The high-tech sector is developed, especially telephones and TV sets. The USA, China, France, Arabia, Germany and the UK are each offered 200,000 discount priced telephones. *'Arabic D: '''We accept your offer. '''China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. China also accepts the Dutch offer. Arabia: '''Offers membership into the Arab Confederation to Palestine ((RNG 1-4 yes, 5-10 no- Results=, 2 yes. The military surges to 600k soldiers and makes another attack on Lithuanian Arabia with hopes that due to riots the military stationed there will be weaker ''('Result= A close Arabian victory, the south of the desert Panhandle falls to Arabia.). ''Continues to aid modernization in Kurdestan, Pakistan, and Axium and sends specialists to Madagascar and Palestine. Sends funds and weapons to militant groups in Lithuanian Arabia that are against their Lithuanian overlords. Germany: '''declare our neutrality in the middle east conflict and continue to increase relation with the Saarland and Danzig to prepare a union of the German states with Germany, however, no one is awared of our plan in those two countries. Cuba receive more supply to protect the island from any potencial American assault. A space program is launched with a huge amount of fund being put in it. We join CITES. 1961 '''Spain gives north Morocco independence after a series of local protests and petitions, but 8 years after OTL. The Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic of 1960–1965 continues. Nationalist riots hit Mombassa and Kishasa. 1961 Typhoon Nancy hits the south eastern USA and the Caribbean islands. Burma slips peacfuly out of Japanese rule and offers a trade deal to China and Tibet. Al Kufra joins the Arab league and singes a trade treaty with Iran and Sudan. Japan and Lithuania begins a 6 year drive to catch up. It will be completed in 1967. Japan's player has been away for over 20 years, so he's been removed. Dutch Empire:'Ties are strengthened with Aruba and St Maartine the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. Waterworks and sewers are improved in the Netherlands, Aruba and Suriname as well. The exclaved Dutch town of Mechelen and Suriname's capital gets a new local radio station and a new phone network. 2,000 troops are recruited. 1,000 go as peace keepers to the Negev Desert, if Lithuania wants it and 1,000 go to British Palestine if UK wants them. *'China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. China accepts the Burmese trade offer. 1961.6 The Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic of 1960–1965 continues. Nationalist riots hit Mombassa and Kishasa. Arab nationalists riot in Aden. Dutch Empire:'''Ties are strengthened with Aruba and St Maartine the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. Waterworks and sewers are improved in the Netherlands, Aruba and Suriname as well. The exclaved Dutch town of Mechelen and Suriname's capital gets a second new local radio station and a new electrsity network. The Dutch wonder if China, Germany, Poland and the USSR would like to run a joint space program with them. The Dutch join the International League of European Allied Nations (An Alternate 1921 Map Game). : '''Germany D: agree to join the space program Arabia: Begins another attack on Lithuania (A close Arabian victory, the north of the desert Panhandle falls to Arabia.). ''Predictions are made that Arabia will have a man on the moon by 1972, but some believe these to be very optimistic. Creates a 20kt nuke. Begins an oil embargo with Lithuania and Britain, and offers cheaper oil deals to nations willing to act against either two. '''Germany: '''The transport is improved in Germany and fund are send to the Czech republic to modernize his army and his infractructure. See how the Belgian Congo could become a threat to the area if release in the current states and propose to divide the colony in many countries. '''China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. China is interested in the Dutch offer of running a joint space program and would like to help them out. 1962 The Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic of 1960–1965 continues. Nationalist riots hit Mombasa and Kinshasa. Arab nationalists riot in Aden. Zaire becomes independent. Katanga and what ever in the 1960 was equivalent to today's OTL North Kivu declare UDI and become lawless. Televiv's Jews riot and kick the British out. It joins ATL Israel, uniting the majority Jewish lands. Riots hit parts of British Palestine. The city is subject to riots both before and after joining Israel. Iceland quietly declare Independence and becomes a UK vassal. Lithuania's Desert Legion feal they would be of better use peace keeping in ATL Israel, British Palestine and the Negev Desert and 200,000 are relocated there. The rest (150,000) reform about the bigger towns and cites on the east bank of the Jordan and form a new defencive line. Lithuania's player has been away for over 15 years in game time and is thus removed from the game. Dutch Empire:'''Ties are strengthened with Aruba and St Maartine the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. Waterworks and sewers are improved in the Netherlands, Aruba and Suriname as well. Some new ports and harbous are biult in Surinam and the south of DNG. The dutch drill for gas of there coastline and near the River Fly in DNG. Seeing the British as incapble of holing the peace, the Netherlands calls up 6,500 men as peace keepers and send 5,000 of them to British Palestine, 500 to the Negev Deset and 1,000 to Televive regardless of what the ruling powers or the locals think. '''China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. USA: 'Restoration is completed in the South, and as a result violence has ended and the southern states and overseas possessions have been brought back into the fold. Tarantino easily wins reelection and vows to turn to foreign policy, givng an 'anti-Monroe doctrine' speech stating that the US will no longer be confined to the Western Hemisphere. *'Netherlands (Dutch) D: We want an alliance with the USA. Arabia: '''Continues the invasion of Lithuanian Palestine ''(A heavy Arabian victory, the south eastern 25% of Jordan falls to Arabia.). Riot police are moved from surrounding areas to Aden to deal with the riots. Construction of a 10kt and two 1kt nukes are constructed and one of the two 1kt nukes are offered to Japan (It was your alie since singing a treaty with them and Ge many in the mid 1930's. It is still inforce. Yes Japan can have it.). '''Continues research into rocket science and space. '''USSR: Many new power stations, coalmines, sewers, blast-furnaces and waterworks are built nationwide. The urban phone network is improved. 100,000 rifles, 50,000 pistols and 50,000 SMG whiz off the construction lines and in to use across the USSR. 80 T-52 and 80 JS-2 tanks are made across the nation. 10 Tu-24 bombers and 30 T-54 tanks are made in Uralsk's beginning and expanding industrial zone. 50 Mig 19s and 20 Mig 21s are made. A supply-ship and 2 mine-layers are made. The mine layer, 20 T-54 tanks and 10 MiG21s are given to Egypt along with lots of translated school books and biulding equipment. 10 MiG 17 fighters are made and 5 given to Cuba and Ghana. Both air forces receive Soviet training. Soviet radar is strengthened and enhanced, with a unit popping up in North Norway and Magadan. Iron is now mined moer feverishly in eastern Kazakhstan and north Mongolia. Lead, tin and copper are found and modestly mined in Kergysia and Tajikistan. Coal is found in Central Mongolia. 30 Yakovlev Yak-7 fighters, 10 Yakovlev Yak-4 bombers, 10 Il-10 ground attack aircraft, 40 SMK tank medium infantry tanks, a Bogatyr-class protected cruisers and Kirov-class cruisers are given to the Spanish Republic, Pakistan and North Norway, along with Soviets, who will train the locals in how to use them. Guns, bombs, mortars, radios and rifles pour in to the now tiny Naxalite Compact Revolutionary Zone and the Malaysian rebels (in north Borneo, not the Malaya penisular part) desgused as crates of "farm machinery". 40 Yakovlev Yak-7 fighters, 10 Yakovlev Yak-4 bombers, Il-10 ground attack aircraft, 50 SMK tank medium infantry tanks and 2 Bogatyr-class protected cruisers and Kirov-class cruisers are made and sold to Germany and China if they want them. Agricultural equipment is sent to the BRSSR, Ruthinia, Cuba, NCRZ, the Spanish Socialist Republic and Ghana. A second satellite is launched in to space and agriculture is improved. A ICBM, with the range of 2,000 miles is successfully tested. 20 will be built over next 4 turns and each will have a 15kt warhead in them. 10 atomic artillery shells like the OTL W19 (which was 11 inches in diameter, 54 inches long, and weighed 600 pounds) are made with a yield of 15 kilotons(kt). 5 OTL Atomic Annie equivalent artillery guns are made. 5 OTL W30 Mod 4 Y1 like (When Cuba joined the IC, it obviously became a allie of sorts, so yeh, they can have it.). A 0.3kt test bomb is also detonated in a remote Kazakhstan desert. SECRET-The USSR creates and test detonates 1x 21 Kt bomb in rural Yakutia.- An alliance is offered to Cuba (RNG on full alliance 1-4 yes, 5-10 no- Results=, 8 No to USSR. Results=, 1 yes to Germany), a trade deal is offered to North Vietnam (RNG on trade deal 1-4 yes, 5-10 no- Results=, 7 No to USSR. ) and arms are sent to both Cuba and North Vietnam. KGB agent begin to subert the British holdings in the British Hadrumat and Portuguese East Africa (Mozambique). A non aggression pact is offered to the USA. The USSR says it's going to look after Cuba. The Romania-Soviet and Iran- Soviet borders are reinforced and fortified heavily. Any Soviet run states not in the International Comintern will join it net turn, but Ghana and Egypt will only be there as an observer member. Plans are made to tackle the air pollution Uralsk, Tyver, Moscow and St. Petersberg. Germany: 'The atomic bomb stock is increased with two other bombs. The airforce is improved with priority and a large bombers is developed with a larger bay to transport bomb. The Czech republic continue to receive support to develop his military and the German government start to prepare the admission of the country in the IC. 1962.6 '''The OTL The harsh UK/Irish winter blocks may roads with snow and kills 30 people with cold. The Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic of 1960–1965 continues. Nationalist riots hit Aden and Mombassa. Turkey begins a massive 2 year military recruitment (100,000 more men at the end of it) and arms production campaign. Fortifys slightly the borders with Iraqi Kurdistan and the USSR. It make a temporary alliance with Syria due to the present chaos in the Middle East, but the Alliance is to be renewed every years. Lebanon is given greater autonomy with in Syria. ' *'''What about the Kurdestan and USSR Border? *'FIxed, I missed out "Slightly fortifyed".' Oil prices rise due to the chaos in the Middle East. The LoN complains about high oil, gas and coal prises and urges nations in Africa and South America to start producing, rather than consuming. LoN/Pemex/Universidade Federal do Espírito Santo joint data will be released next turn on the reported oil, gas and coal fiels that lye idle as prices rise. Mexico test drills the Cantarell Field and offers drilling contracts for the oil to the USA, Spain and Brazil. Dutch Empire:'''Ties are strengthened with Aruba and St Maartine the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. Waterworks and sewers are improved in the Netherlands, Aruba and Suriname as well. The exclaved Dutch town of Mechelen and Suriname's capital gets a new local radio station and a new phone network. 12 cargo ships, a patrole boat, a corvette and a supply ship are made. The Groningen gas field is test drilled successfully and will be exploited for domestic use as of 1 year from now. '''China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. France: the Military is built up and navy expands, the Nuclear bom begins to be produced at a great scale and the Members of the French Commonwealth get the option to set Nuclear reactors within their territories to start the generation of free safe energy, While this the military is built up. and the fleet is widely expanding.while this the President of France charles de gaulle retires from the presidence after almost twenty years on the presidence, the Presidence is taken by Jean François d'cheveaux. Germany: 'Oil extraction start in the north sea oil pocket, many pockets are already claim by us in our territorial water. The nuclear bomb stock is to reach 10 bombs of 1k and 3 bomb of 5k develop this year. '''USA: '''The US accepts the Mexican offer and proposes a free trade agreement between the two countries. US businesses raise millions for investment in South American oilfields to comply with the LoN request. In order to accompish his foreign policy goals, the President proposes a defensive pact between the UK, the Dutch, the US, and France. *'Dutch Diplomacy: We agree to the American's pact. *'Arabia SECRET D: '''We offer an alliance against Britain, so that you may gain their Southeast Asian territories and we regain our ancestral lands. We will also sell you cheaper oil if you agree. *'Dutch SECRET Diplomacy:' Agreed, but ''only in South East Asia and the Middle East. *'Arabic CORRECTIONARY D: '''That was just for 'Murica'. *'Dutch responce:Borneo's Luban City is on a 12 or so year old hit list any how. '''Arabia: '''Countinues the invasion of Lithuanian Palestine'' (A heavy Arabian victory, the eastern 40% falls to Arabia.). Continues to modernize all protectorate states. Builds up the navy with three new ships. 1963 Kenya becomes independent. The Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic of 1960–1965 continues. Nationalist riots hit Aden, Jaffa, Televiv and Mombasa. The 1963-65 Aden Emergency starts as Communist and Arab Nationalists attack the British in Aden Protectorate and the Hadramut Federation. Turkey continues a massive 2 year military recruitment (100,000 more men at the end of it) and arms production campaign. Fortify slightly the borders the USSR. The ATL LoN/OTL LoN Sectary General Dag Hammarskjöld says that the Trust Territories must get independence with in 2 years to stop a world decent in to chaos. He expresses concern over the violence in Palestine and Ziear. The colonial powers give in and let the Trust Territories,'' except for those in the Pacific, Namibia and British Palestine, ''go independent. The Lithuanian Desert Legion starts a good job keeping the peace in British Palestine and ATL Israel. Iran fortifies its border with the USSR and Afghanistan slightly. Lituania recruits 20,000 more troops. Race riots hit now fully-Aparthied South Africa, which ends it's clientship to the UK. 10,000 German and Soviet Jews who are fed up with Communsium emigrate to Israel. Oil prices raise slightly more due to the chaos in the Middle East. The LoN complains a bit more about high oil, gas and coal prises and urges nations in Africa and South America to start producing, rather than consuming. LoN/Pemex/Universidade Federal do Espírito Santo joint data reported on global oil, gas and coal fields that lye idle as prices rise. The firms that run Blyvooruitzicht and Pronto Mine uranium mines and the Talcher, Korba, Sohagpur, Lancashire, Waterberg and West Kentucky coal fields start to raise production in response to stop economic stagnation. ''' '''Dutch Empire: Ties are strengthened with Aruba and St Maartine the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. Waterworks and sewers are improved in the Netherlands, Aruba and Suriname as well. The exclave Dutch town of Mechelen and Suriname's capital gets a new ferniture factory and a sewrage phone network. 12 cargo ships, a patrol boat, a corvette and a supply ship are made. The 2,500 or so Dutch troops stationed in Brunie and Luban City for a while now, (I think since circa 1945-1950) stage a coup, with the help of 2 DNG patrole boats and remove the feeble legitimate colonial authorities in the two small enclaves. The British were seen as a wast of colonial time, negligent and not up to running an empire due to the general lack of national activity according to Dutch government sources.Dutch Peace keepers still carry out there dutys in the Negeve and British Palestine as before. 10 light tanks, 1,000 rifles, 600 SMGs, 50 mortars and 10,000 pistols are made. 1,000 Peace keepers are sent to Kinshasa. China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. Arabia: Continues to call in riot police in all rioting regions. Countinues the assault of Lithuanian Palestine. (Jordan surrenders with out a fight. In the chaos of the surrender the small north western Bani Kinanah Department and Koura Department defect to Syria, who welcomes them in.). Arabia Continues to modernize all protectorate and influenced nations. Sends a team of researchers to Antarctica to create a temporary base to last until the end of the year. Continues space and rocket development. Recognizes Kenya, sends funds to Kenya and Madagascar in attempt to expand influenced, promote stability, and aid in modernization. Germany: 'recognize Kenya and send money and fund to help the early developpment, we propose some advisor to the young country as well to form their military. The northern sea oil comtinued to be extract. A new carrier is completed along several new patrol ships to patrol our water. 1963.6 '''The Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic of 1960–1965 continues. Nationalist riots hit Mombasa, Ashdod, Aden and Kishasa. A few Anti-Semitic riots hit some parts of Ashdod and Warsaw. The ongoing Aden Emergency 1963-1967 leads to the Hadrumat breaking away from the British Empire in nationalist rebellion and attacking pro-British Adan Protectorate. The Turkish fortify there border with the USSR more heavily. Lebanese nationalist riot in Beirut. American business men open The ' '''Harborside copper and zinc mine, near Brooksville and the Black Hawk copper, zinc, and lead mine near Blue Hill Maine. The 1963 Kuril Islands earthquake and tsunami occurs killing several and wrecking several places. The 1960 Valdivia earthquake and tsunami takes place, but 3 years later than OTL, sice I overlooked it by accident until now. It kills a couple of hundred and devastates Chile's central coastline. 15,000 Soviet, French and Polish Jews arive in Israel. Dutch Empire:'''Ties are strengthened with Aruba, DNG and St Maartine the banana plantations, phones and harbors are improved. Land reclamation and land-polder work continues in the Netherlands. Aruba and St Maartine and Suriname's capital get a new local radio station and a new phone network. Space tech starts in a minor way and it is to be shared with China, who has a joint space program with us. 12 cargo ships, a patrol boat, a corvette and a supply ship are made. A trade deal is offered to Brazil and the USA. Aid, such as tents and medicine, are sent to the earthquake deserter zones. The Dutch reconise all the recently indipendent nations like Kenya and Sudan. They sart trade talks with and send ecanomic advisors to Tanyayika and Sudan. '''China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. Brazil: '''An election throws the more isolationist parties out of power as the Ultranationalist party takes over this new party opts for a strong handed Brazil and embarks on a 2 year troop increase of at least 150,000 a current troop retraining program of 2 years to give heavier training to the Current 300,000 troops, and a technological research increase expected to begin full development of a modern military infrastructure. The party also begins a program to settle the Brazilian interior with major incentives given to people who work on infrastructural development and resource development. This is to allow the building and formation of new cities over the next 10 to 20 years. An oil exploration program begins to try and find more oil in Brazil. Current oil is exploited heavily to be put on the world market. Brazil begins extending diplomatic tendrils to all of its South American neighbors but specifically Argentina, Venezuela, ands Chile. Military generals are allowed to create a nuclear program specifically to develop tactical and strategic nuclear bombs. The process to develop nukes it scheduled to take around 4 to 5 years. Brazil opts for also declining All foreign oil contractors in favor of their own which are being heavily subsidized by the government to facilitate fast development. Brazilian watchdogs make sure the money goes to oil development and not straight to the buisiness mans pockets. Brazil offers large amounts of Humanitarian aid to Chile to aid in the Devastation wracking the country. Brazil even offers peacekeepers to keep looters out of the way and offers a large trade agreement to Chile to allow Brazilian contractors to help repair damages and start a closer union between the two countries '''Arabia: Countinues the assault of Lithuanian Palestine (Lithuanian Palestine surrenders with out a fight.). Arabia Continues to modernize all protectorate and influenced nations. Continues space and rocket development. Sends funds to Madagascar to influence and promote modernization. Miitary expands to 625,000 soldiers. 1964 The Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic of 1960–1965 continues. The on-going Aden Emergency 1963-1967 disturbs oil markets a bit more. The Turkish fortify there border with the USSR more heavily. Nationalist riots hit Beirut, Ashdod, Nicosia, Luanda, Aden and Kinshasa. A few Anti-Semitic riots hit some parts of Budapest and Warsaw. Israel arms it’s self as best it can as Lebanon demands independence from Syria; and the UK pulls out of British Palestine, giving to Israel, but some break away and joins the Negev Republic . The Jews hear the calling and 30,000 arrive and Televiv expands heavily. President Nasser of Egypt nationalizes the Sues Canal and kicks the British out after short period of fighting with garrison forces. Cyprus is given autonomy and Nigeria is given independence. Greece reconises Israle and Nigeria. Dutch Empire: Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. 20 light tanks, 12 cargo ships, a patrol boat, a corvette and a supply ship are made. The The Groningen gas field starts to be successfully exploited for domestic use as of now. 5,000 rifles are made and 500 go to Israel, Sudan, Malaya, Suriname and Greece. The Dutch stay neutral in the Suez crisis. *'Arab D: '''We request that you do not send weapons to Israel. *'Dutch D:' It's only meant to be defence and they will never be given enough to threten Arabia, Syria or Egypt '''Brazil: '''Brazil begins to sell oil heavily on the world market to alleviate world suppy and to bump its economy. Many soldiers have been retrained with only a few more divisions to go, and the retrainings has gone faster than expected and around another 50,000 soldiers have been added to the Brazilian military as part of the recruitment program. Brazil posts forces on the borders of Paraguay, and Uruguay. Brazil also requests the Venezuelan government to allow Brazilian drillers on their oil fields in exchange for a part of the profits. More aid is sent to Chile to help rebuild. Brazil discovers Arabian itelligence forces on its soil and captures them. We also begin our own Development of Counter itelligence operations on our own soil, and form the Ghost teams which are Special forces much like the US navy seals. 'Brazil Secret: 'We begin combat operations in Columbia using mercenaries to begin shutting down the Cartels, and drug lords operating out of the country. Bribes are sent to the Columbian government to prevent their intervention. *Brazil Dip: ''Brazil requests that The nations of Argentina, Uruguay, and Paraguay all form a large trade deal in hopes of bringing Latin America closer together (1-4 yes) (5-Unused) (6-10 No) 3 yes Brazil also proposing the future unification of these nations under a common republican government with rqual representation of all nations that have joined. Arabia: 'After the succes of the war with Lithuania the military jumps to 650k soldiers. A special opps team called the 5 Pillars are formed and are the equivalent to the OTL Delta Force, and are sents to China, USSR, Germany, Britain, USA, and Brazil to gather intellegence. The Arabic Secret Service (ASS) is formed and it equivalent to the OTL CIA and acts as such. Continues to expand influence over Madagascar, and continues modernizing all influenced and protectorate nations. Begins searching for new oil deposits, and drilling. Supports Egypt in their reclimation of the Suez Canal. *'Brazil Response: 'We have a few of your itelligence men... were not to happy about that *'You don't know about them, obviously. *'Well you should probably write Secret in front of the actions you want to specifically call secret... just sayin. Don't want to be that guy but thats hows it been done so far as I've seen. Notice how Brazil did it.' *'I said that their like OTL Delta Force.' *'Secret' = they used exsra care on the op', let's say Brazil found a Saudi's pistol droped in a swamp, if it is not 'secret'. *'IT'S GOD-DAMN IMPLIED. YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUSE' *'OK' Germany: 'send weapon to Israel as many member of the communist party start to feel threatened by Arabia growing sphere, the reason is keep secret. The German jews are offer a free travel to Israel to rejoin their motherland and influence the politic there and be sure that Europe have a allies in the area. northern sea Oil begun to be sold to the world. *'Arab D: '''We request that you do not support Israel. '''China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. USSR: The USSR increases general security and border patrols. The border with all but China, Japan and Lithuania is heavily fortified. A gulag labour gold mine openes in Kolyma, Kamchatka. Food subsidies are increased slightly and a corrupt Belorussian grain storage buro boss is hung publicly in Minsk. Anti-'Bulgaria/Romania rhetoric goes up, but '''pro-'''Arab/German/Chinese/Japanese rhetoric is upped. 1 corvette, a mine layer, 3 frigates, 10,000 rifles, 5,000 SMG, 5,000 pistols, 60 medium tanks, 30 Mil 4 helicopters. 20 Mig 21 and 80 Mig 19 jets are made. Egypt get all these, except for the Mig 21’s and 20 helicopters witch the USSR keeps, and 1 Frigate which goes to Cuba. Turkey is tolled to back off. Time to finish old business- the BRSSR and the USSR invade the capitalist south of Bulgaria with the amie of Bolshevisingt it. Romania is invaded (with a Soviet army including 200 tanks) across it’s borderlands as a one off to put it off interfering in Bulgaria. Eastern Moldavia is in our gunsigts only. Iran is invaded (with a Soviet army including 200 tanks) in the Azeri border zone to scare the out of any conflict with eaiter the Arabs or USSR. The USSR only wants there Azeri provinces. ('Algo 'A heavy Soviet victory, all of Besabarabia falls to the USSR. A Soviet victory, Bulgaria falls. A heavy Soviet victory, Iran’s Azeri provinces fall to the USSR. ') Subversive KGB agents funnel in to Angola, Aden, Hadramut (along with 1,000 rifles and some SPETNAZ) and Aden town (SECRET- in Aden’s KGB infiltration job). 10 light Weight fighter-bomber portable nukes of 10kt yield are made. 12 W33 equivalent 40kt nuke shells and a Atomic Annie equivalent nuke cannon are made. 2x 0.2kt and 2x 5kt nukes are made and one of the 0.2kt type is given to China if they want it and the other is given to Egypt. A 40kt and 10 kt test device are detonated in Kamchatka. Egypt recruits 10,000 more men, Cuba recruits 5,000 men and the USSR recruits 150,000 men. 10,000 Soviets go to Egypt, the BRSSR and Cuba; 500 go to Ruthinia, and 5,000 go to The Spanish Republic. Egypt prepares for any conflict with Israel, Sirya and Turkey, but dose not want to start one. The USSR plans to put a man in orbit with in 7 years and work on it start right away. *'China Diplomacy:' President Chiang Kai-shek accepts the gift. 1964.6 The Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic of 1960–1965 continues. The on-going Aden Emergency 1963-1967 disturbs oil markets a bit more. The Turkish fortify there border with the USSR more heavily. Nationalist riots hit Beirut, Nicosia, Porto-Novo, Luanda, Mukden, Aden and Kinshasa. EOKA terror bomb colonial outposts in Limassol and take over Famagusta, where they kill of the Turkish minority. A few Anti-Semitic riots hit some parts of Budapest and Warsaw. Israel and the Negev Republic each form a militia of 10,000 and 2,000 men respectively. The Jews still hear the calling as loud as ever and 30,000 more arrive and Ashdod expands heavily. The Union of Eastern European Republics and the Eastern European Treaty Organization (EETO) is formed by the Eastern European states Lithuania, Poland, Hungary, Romania, Slovakia and Yugoslavia-Albania. Greece gets observer status at the UEER. Both treaty are signed in 1964.6 București Treaty. Lithuania, Peru, Indonesia, Algeria, Iran and Turkey recruit 5,000 more men. Nigeria offers a trade deal to Ghana and Tanganyika and it is accepted. Sudan offers a trade deal to Arabia. Nigeria, Ghana and Tibet offer a trade deal to China. The Anti-Comintern launch a counter-strike at the Soviets in Besebarabia (Result=A catastrophic Soviet collapse, all of Besabarabia and the port of Odessa falls to the AC coalition joint attack.). Czechoslovakia breaks up between Czechs and Slovaks, but both stay in the organisations the former Czechoslovakia was in. ''' '''Lebanon becomes independent of Syria and sectarian riots hit Beirut. The racist Rhodisian leader Sir Ian Smith declairs Rhodisian UDI, so they now vasselate to S. Africa, not the UK. Dutch Empire: Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. 12 cargo ships, a patrol boat, a corvette and a supply ship are made. The Groningen gas field continues to be successfully exploited for domestic use. A new anti-smallpox and polio medication is made and is given to the LoN, so they can manufacture it for world use. China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. President Chiang Kai-shek accepts the trade offer from Nigeria, Ghana, and Tibet. Germany: '''build up the military slightly and build twenty war helicopter. The tanks and air force start to be expand. The Czech republic receive more developpment fund. we mobilize our force and prepare to join the war for next year if the Soviet accept our support. the southern frontier is heavily renforce and the French frontier slightly. '''Arabia: Continues to expand influence over Madagascar, and continues modernizing all influenced and protectorate nations. After the return of the Antarctic explorers another team is sent to create a permanent base. Continues in development of rocket science. Recognized Lebanese independance, and offers military assistance to Syria should sectarian violence escalate further. Begins to incorporate Lithuanian Palestine into the Pan-Arab Railway. Accepts Sudan's trade offer. Brazil: '''We begin to Facilitate our power with the Laying down of our First Carrier, The ship is unusually big and Mirrors the US carriers from OTL 60's. A massive industry in oil is finally finished and Brazil begins selling heavily for any buyer in order to generate intense cashflow. Forces on the Uruguayan and Paraguayan Borders are heavily increased ands Brazilian aircraft routinely Breach their respective airspaces. Brazil requests the annexation of Argentina due to previous historical alliances and the ability of Argentina to be improved in all aspects by Brazils surging Economy ''(1-4 yes)(5unused) (6-10 no) 2 yes. Brazil begins the annexation of Argentina immediately. Brazil Secret: 'Brazil creates and funds the New Ultranationalist parties of Argentina and Chile Respectively. This is done in hopes of legitmately scoring an election out of either nation to allow their annexation/Integration into a Brazil led nation easily. Brazilian Diplomats in Arabia form the Underground Arabian Ultranationalist party as well hoping to cause political instability with easily Radicalized Muslims put under the Facade of a Party that remains unrecognized in The middle east '''In Arabia unltranationalism is the mainstream. ' '''Promote something likes say Ba'athist or socialism underground?Whipsnade (talk) 19:03, June 7, 2013(UTC) 1965 The Congo Crisis/Katanga Republic of 1960–1965 ends. The on-going Aden Emergency 1963-1967 disturbs oil markets a bit more. The Sultanate of Lahej declais UDI and calls for Arabian help in kicking the British out. Arab nationalists and pan-Arabists (FLOSY) riot in both Federation of South Arabia and Upper Yafa. The Hadhrami states of Kathiri, Mahra, and Qu'aiti and Wahidi Bir Ali all go communist (FLN) in There intiraty. The Sheikdom of Shaib and Aden City make a stand for British rule with the help of the 10,000 UK garrison troops. The Turkish and Iranians fortify there borders with the USSR more heavily. Nationalist riots hit Porto-Novo, Bolhrad, Tiraspol, Sokyriany, Luanda, Mukden, Aden, Mexico City, Al-Hawtah and Kinshasa. EOKA terror bomb colonial outposts in Limassol again, killing 6 people. Terea-De-Fuego refuses to be assimilated, there is a small riot, both halves get nationalstic, but this is a local attitude only a dos't impact on the perent nation as a whole. Only 8,000 Jews enter Israel this turn. ''' '''The 1964 Alaska earthquake and tsunami devastates parts of coastal Alaska and British Colombia, 1 turn late, killing about 1,000 people. British Camaroun joins Camaroon and Nigera as par OTL. Argentina related other events translocated to next round, are thus SECRET, since they are yer to hapen. They were also to servear. Personly, I was planning a temory revolt in the far south, which Brazil would have to fight foe 1 or 2 rounds. Cmon really, i get it legally with a RNG and you go and gut it.. thats not cool Feudalplague (talk) 00:28, June 8, 2013 (UTC) It's to fix your implosogasm Inferal (talk) 00:34, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Events translocated. Well just FYI i only Annexed Argentina not Venezuela i really have no idea how that happened. OKWhipsnade (talk) 00:42, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Even so, as one of the Game Deputies Sine dei gloriem (talk) 00:49, June 8, 2013 (UTC) set in place alot of time ago, i Bring back the events, ofcourse changing the one of venezuela. due to new information mainly in the faith of keeping the game not asb As i can tell you Argentina would never become part of another nation. Feel free to give your reasons of why the mod events shouldn't be set as this Sine dei gloriem (talk) 00:50, June 8, 2013 (UTC). Dutch Empire: Land reclamation and land-polder work continues. 15 cargo ships, a patrol boat, a corvette and a supply ship are made. Neutrality is declar ed in the Middle Eastern war. Aid is sent to America and Canada. Brazil: 'Argentina Is sucessfully integrated into the Republic of Brazil and its Military Assets and all personell are transferred to Brazilian control equaling to about 70,000 extra soldiers to be integrated. Construction of the New Supercarrier Brasilia proceeds on track and will be finished in just a few years time. Argentinas Mineral Resources are heavily developed and Integrated into the Brasilian Economy. Argentine Oil is developed along side Brazilian oil to boost output and alleviate world markets. Buisiness floods into Argentina in order to Vastly expand its economy and begin large development of the Infrastructure. Infrastructural programs are sucessfully and Hundreds of Thousands have taken the Incentives to settle the Interior which is now also open to Limited Argentine Immigration as well. Brazil allows for an extension on the Interior Settlement policies and allows for large incentives to Continue. A City Named San Salvacion is Built near the Bolivian Border facilitating large growth and Development of the surrounding area. Brazilian contractors begin the Construction of New Cruisers and Destroyers to help build up the nations naval capabilities. The Now 520,000 Strong military Begins searching for heavy modernization and buildup of its Equipment. Now with Control of the Northern part of the Continent and hence much of the Continents oil Brazil begins Rapid Development of the Oil Infrastructure in order to surpass many other Oil producing nations. Troops Increase is also Scheduled for another 80,000 Troops to even off at 600,000 troops. *'Brazil Dip: 'We ask for a Trade Agreement with China and increased Trade with the US as well as the Dutch. *'China Diplomacy: President Chiang Kai-shek accepts the trade offer from Brazil. Brazil Secret: 'Brazilian Funds are sent to the Chilean Ultranationalist party under the Guise of a Local corperation in the attempt to Win the Country For South American Ultranationalists '(1-4 yes) (5 Unused) (6-10 no) 9 no Ultranationalist lose major Chilean Election for Presidency. '''Brazil Prepares for the next election in Anticipation of a different outcome. Brazilian Nuclear Program exceeds original speed with a large breakthrough saving the Scientists Months of work even up to a year. But the quest for large scale nuke still remains partially out of reach for the next few years. \ '''Arabia: '''Orders martial law in all rioting regions and begins to deploy military forces. Offers South Arabia a spot in the Arab Confederation ((1-4 yes) (5 Unused) (6-10 no) 2 yes) but also lines tanks along their borders, claiming that it is for protests (ALG IF THEY DECLINE). 'Propoganda/facts begins to be spread about the evils of socialism to keep dissenters away. Seeing the threat of communism finally knocking on Arabia's doorstep, Arabia '''SECRETY '''sends weapons and the equivalent of OTL $10,000,000,000 to each anti-Cominterm member. The city of Jamman begins being like the Detroit of Computers in the quickly starting up computer market. Creats 2 1kt nukes and 1 5kt. The 5 Pillars begin to sow dissent in the Caucussus secretly, attempting to get the region to revolt, as communism this close is to close to comfort. Continues to influence Madagascar, and continues modernizing all protectorate nations and nations in the Arabic Sphere. Offers an alliance to Turkey and Iran ((1-4 yes) (5 Unused) (6-10 no) 8 for Turkey= No 3 for Iran= yes) *'Brazil Secret D: As a Friend we ask for a deal between Arabia for supplying arms to your Protectorate countries and whatever ever else may be affected by Communism soon. While not a staunch hater of Communism i dont wish to see them in control of Arabia or having Influence in those regions. So i beleive our platforms overlap here *'''Arab D: '''We decline. We can protect our sphere, especially since the USSR seems to have no beef with us. '''China: China continues to build up the military. Chiang Kai-shek continues to improve the economy and infrastructure is improved. Category:Map game Category:An Alternate 1921 Map Game Category:Contemporeneous Map Game 1900 - 2020